In a known machine tool with a like carriage arrangement (DE 43 23 935 C1), the first carriage is supported on the top side of the base area that is formed by an area of the machine frame of the machine tool in such a way that the first plane is horizontal and the first trajectory located therein runs straight. The second carriage is guided at an outer side of the first carriage orthogonal to the first trajectory in such a way that the second plane and the second trajectory located therein run vertically. The tool, which has internal toothing, for example a honing wheel, is disposed to be driven in a rotary fashion on an outer side of the second carriage facing away from the first carriage, in a tool head arranged thereon. Furthermore, said tool head can be angularly adjusted relative to the second carriage around an axis parallel to the trajectory of the first carriage. For example, the work piece, which is a gear wheel blank to be finished, is clamped on a work piece spindle that is rotationally disposed in a spindle stock, with the spindle stock and a cooperating tail stock being longitudinally adjustable along a third trajectory orthogonal to the first and second trajectory.
The movements of the two carriages and the spindle stock are controlled such that the work piece and the tool are moved relatively toward one another according to a specified machining process. With this arrangement, the machining power required by the machining action between the tool and the work piece is introduced into the second carriage, which creates a flow of power through the first carriage toward the base area that consumes the machining power. Because the second carriage and the tool head arranged thereon horizontally overhangs the essentially vertical outer side of the first carriage, the power flow is essentially horizontal there and is redirected to an essentially vertical flow toward the base area in the transfer into the first carriage. This reduces the rigidity of the arrangement, which causes it to deform undesirably under the influence of the machining power.
An object of the invention is to create a carriage arrangement for a tool machine of the type mentioned above, which has a greater rigidity with respect to the power flow.